The present invention pertains to an apparatus which optimizes process performance, and more particularly, to a process apparatus which compensates for variations in size, shape and position of a material being processed while optimizing performance.
Treatments of various types are commonly applied to workpieces or solid objects for the purpose of removal or application of paint and other coatings, washing, cleaning, and surface texturing. Many of these processes use chemicals, paints, energy and other valuable resources whose consumption it is desirable to minimize. It is often desirable to minimize resource consumption to reduce ecological effects on wildlife, animals, plants and humans. In the application of paints to workpieces it is important to minimize waste caused by overspraying and yet to insure a minimum level of treatment while treating a large number of workpieces rapidly and efficiently.